Episode 8414 (27th June 2014)
Plot Alya is surprised to learn that Gary has a girlfriend and son and panics him by asking if they've met before. He rushes Izzy away as quickly as possible. Michael tells Gail he's come because of her letter and shows it to her. She's confused and realises David and Kylie are behind it. Leanne decides to fight for the bistro and refuses to let Nick sack her. Gary pretends to have left his phone at the gym so he can speak to Alya. Kylie admits to writing the letter but doesn't apologise and calls Michael a lowlife. He feels uncomfortable and leaves. Gail feels sorry for him. Katy worries about her job when Alya decides to work at the gym until she finds something else. Tracy decides to keep the charm bracelet. Rob tells her he'll be back to normal soon. Steve picks up Michelle in his taxi. He refuses to go to the party even though everyone is waiting for him as he has nothing to celebrate. Gary begs Alya not to tell anyone about last night. Katy sees them talking. Alya agrees to go for a drink with Katy. Michelle insists on Steve driving her to Weatherfield Quays, where he opens up about his feelings on turning forty. He reveals he's still upset about his handling of the Tina situation and thinks he's a coward. Michelle defends him. Jason is amused by Gary's predicament. Michelle tells Steve to change his life if he doesn't like it. He decides to go to the party after all, where he declares he's going to be a success and retire before he's fifty. He surprises Michelle by carrying her into the house. Alya tells Gary nothing happened between them. He's relieved but knows he's not off the hook yet. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Quays Notes *Deirdre Barlow mentions Jimmy Frazer, Billy Walker, Ray Langton and Dirk van der Stek when recalling her romantic history to Rob Donovan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary begs Alya not to tell Izzy about their one-night stand; Michelle tries to persuade Steve to stop wallowing in self-pity and attend his birthday party; and Carla tells a peeved Sally she can apply for the new PA role - a job she assumed was already hers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,800,000 viewers (10th place - the first half of this episode was broadcast opposite a later than schedule episode of EastEnders and the viewing figures were adversely affected as a result. Even though it began its transmission earlier, the BBC1 soap only managed 4.85 million viewers). Category:2014 episodes